Some BestFriend, huh?
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: Wolfram still hates his ex-bestfriend. Will Wolf be able to finally forgive after years of no contacts? Rated K Just to be on the safe side.


Tittle: Some Bestfriend, Huh?

Author: ShibuyaMai

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own KKM. My beautiful and creative imagination only own Kizumi and Aldrick. (^^*)

Pairings: WolframXYuri and KizumiXAldrick

Warnings: A little bit of drama, getting frustrations out of a body system, Male to Male relationships and MPreg. I warned 'ya

Summary: Wolfram remembers how his bestest friend hurt him! Will he be able to forgive that "Bestfriend"?

Extra Message: This is an inspired fic so if you like it, thanks! Oh, never forget to review!

Wolfram still remembers the day he last saw his friends. It was a sad goodbye, plus he still haven't forgiven his friend for saying things to him. He was really shocked to hear that from him. He was his bestest friend in his group.

[FLASHBACK - Wolfram's POV]

"Wolfram you insolent brat!" Kizuma said to me. The other were shock and so was I.

"K-Kizuma?"

"You, how could you! I said you can borrow it! You said you'll take care of it but you didn't gave to me! You knew it's my most priceless possession and it costs my whole life!" Now I knew what he was talking about.

It's a necklace, I said I'd borrow it but I forgot since I really, really worn out.

"You should be responsible for things you borrow!"

"Kizuma! You didn't need to shout at him!" Nikita said to us.

"But he needs to act mature!" And that broke me…

"Well!" I threw his necklace "Here's your precious necklace!" Before anyone could react "You know, it's okay for me when you said that I should be more responsible to the things I borrow but you didn't need to shout in here that I'm not matured enough!", I closed my eyes and opened them to start saying again "So is this friendship for you? Huh! Just because of a necklace you'll say things that you knew could hurt people! Well, I'm sorry if I didn't brought you're necklace because I was really worn out, thanks for reminding that I need to be responsible but if you're going to nag people, know your limits and place!"

And with that walked out, some people shouting my name but I don't it's just so damn frustrating! How dare he say things when he's the one who knew about me! I don't like him anymore….

[End of Flashback - Wolfram's POV]

After that, I never bothered thinking of going there but now I'm going there! Shinou! I wish they're not there!

When Gunter announced we're already here, I shook my thoughts away. Now I need to focus, no more thoughts about that!

I got off my horse followed by Yuri, Geika, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, and Yozak. I didn't know why Yozak's here. . . .

We got to an inn, rent our rooms. There was an extra one then I grabbed the keys not caring much about their shocked faces. I just wanted to be alone.

This place is where my happiest and one of my worst memories happened. I wonder what happened to them. Conrad knocked on the door, I noticed that I got knocked out for a little time. I opened my eyes then the door. He brought me my dinner. I thanked him and closed the door.

"Wolfram, is there something wrong? You've been down first thing we got here"

"Just some things"

And I completely closed the door, I do not want talking about that beautiful day!

I ate , then fell asleep again.

I woke up and it's still morning, I noticed the others at this resto-looking place. I got there and ordered tea.

"Excuse me sir, what will you order?"

"Tea. . . . "

"Wolfram!"

"Eek!" I winced at the voice. It's Kizuma! "I-aah…. Cancel my order, I lost my apetite"

"Wolfram…."

I sighed, I'm still mad at him but well…. Might as well run!

I ran, and didn't noticed that the others were calling me. I hate Kizuma! Why can't I get over with that? I stopped running….

That's right, I need to get over it! It'll ruin my reputation of the insolent brat, well, to Kizuma.

No!

I'll talk to him and take out this much frustration since he's the one who gave it to me. I ran to the village again and in that place, I looked for Kizuma ignoring Yuri's and the others calling me.

"Kzuma"

"Wolfram!"

"We need to talk. Follow me"

And I led him to the old studio where we both used to practice acting. It's a nice memory but… well, here it goes.

"Kizuma, to tell you the truth, I'm still mad at you for what you said to me and before you can ask, I don't why I can't go over it. I thought about a lot of times but the only reason I think is because the one hwo said those pained words was my bestest friend"

"Wolfram…."

"No, let me finish. Kizuma when you told me that I was an insolent brat, I lived it up. I thought, and still thinking, that I'm the worst best friend in the whole world and that's the reason I avoided all the friends I had and made them think that I hate them and that I'm a brat. Even until now, they still think ill of me. When my bestest friend said that I am a insolent brat, I couldn't help but to think I lost my best friend and sanity."

"Wolfram, I'm sorry if I said those words to you, I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and my grandpa keep bothering me about the necklace. Wolfam, I'm so sorry. I'm hurt knowing I'm the cause of all you're bad reputation"

"Well, it can't be helped. It happened and it cannot be taken back. Thank you for listening to me. Since you're the one who gave me my frustrations then I thought you're the perfect person to get it out of my system. Goodbye"

With that I left. It's a bit dramatic but anyways I got my frustrations out but I want to cry. Hahahaha of course I can't, not in public. If they saw the selfish loather or the spoiled brat crying, it'll ruin my image, right?

Well, I got back to the inn. I didn't bother them, don't want to talk! I got in my room, locked it up, and hugged my self. Will I'll be able to forgive him?

After a week, I notice someone knocking on the door, and I know it'll never stop if I didn't open it.

I opened it and saw Yuri, I let him in. When I sat on the bed, he kneeled in front of me, and without any further notice, I hugged him. I kept my arms around his neck and cried. He hugged me back.

When I was crying, I speaking things like "Am I a really bad person? And some sorts, Yuri says no to my questions and assured that there are reasons why I did that like I always do. I cried for Shinou-knows-how-long.

I fell asleep in Yuri arms.

When I woke up, I saw Yuri still beside me. He never left me when I needed him. I'm really glad to have him. I sat in a small table in my room.

Suddenly, I thought about Kizumi. He is my best friend and I should forgive him. After all, he said that out of frustrations… But did he thought that I'll not be hurt?

This is so hard! I hate thinking things like this! I was surprised when I felt arms around me.

"Wolf, no matter what your decision is… You will never be a bad best friend but that'll depend in you if you forgive him or not. Maybe you could give him a chance, I don't' like seeing you in this situation"

With that, Yuri kissed my cheeks and left.

I was still red when he left. What the hell happened to him?

Anyways, back to Kizumi, Yuri's right. I should give Kizumi a chance! All right so what will I do to let him know that I forgave him without seeing him?

It's not that I still didn't forgive him it's just so damn embarrassing for me to say that!

A letter!

Right a letter will be great! I started writing and after I finished it, I folded it and got downstairs. I stopped at Yuri and kissed him on the cheek and said thanks. I didn't notice his face. I gave the letter to another personnel, thanked him, and left so I could get ready since we're already going home.

[Five Years Later at Covenant Castle, Shin Makoku - Wolfram's POV]

It's been five years since I came back to that place. After we came and left, I never have time to visit there.

Four years ago, Yuri and I got married and now we're blessed to have a child, we named it Hana, since Yuri said that in Japanese it means 'flower'. When I'm pregnant of Hana, I really like to look at some flowers and Yuri gives me a rose everyday! He's so sweet, isn't he?

After I delivered Hana, I received a letter from Kizumi. So all ends well for me.

Me and Kizuki are exchanging letters to each other. It's really good to have your best friend back.

"Honey, there's letter from Kizuki for you"

"Okay Yuri"

Yuri came in with the letter. He kissed me and with him is a three years old Hana. Yuri brought him up and I kissed Hana then Yuri.

I snatched the letter then read it:

_Wolfram,_

_How are you and Hana? I know what you're thinking and fine! How's Yuri and the married life?_

_Well, I got a surprise for you!_

_I'm also getting married! Remember my lover Aldrick? Yes! He's the one! Oh yeah with this is our invitation card for the three of you! It's kind of sudden huh?_

_It's so funny actually, there was this guy, who isn't nearly my type, that comes around me and Aldrick got jealous so we ended up ending in bed. I know you knew what it means. Well, when I woke up, he was kneeling in the bed and he asked me to marry him! Of course I said yes so now we're getting married! He proposed to me a month ago. Sorry, I didn't told you because I want to tell you the whole story! _

_So my wedding's in next three weeks so I need you there! And I need to see how's Hana doing._

_Well, my soon-to-be-husband calls for me. We'll be busy so see you on my wedding._

_With lots of love and blush,_

_Kizumi_

WOW! Kizumi's gonna be wed! I'll tease him about this but that'll be in three weeks so now…

"So what did Kizumi said?"

"Well, he's gonna be married in three weeks and he wants us there!"

"That's good for him"

I nodded and laughed a little. My, no, Our cute Hana is just so, well…, cute! I kissed her and then I kissed Yuri. I looked to him and said

"Yuri, I love you"

His eyes softened "I love you too"

And our lips met. I'm totally gonna thank Kizumi. Well, if we didn't met then me and Yuri will never gonna be like this and there's no Hana in here.

Best friends really help you a lot. They can even help you in your love life!

~Curtains Down~

Ending Warning: Read & Review or Wolfram will appear on your back while you're sitting alone in your room! (Joke*^^)

A/N: It's my minor comeback because I'm still finishing a long story. Well, I got my inspiration when my classmate got mad at me when I forgot to get her back the cap. I forgot because me and my group mates are planning for the short film (3 minutes!). She texted me and said I should be responsible and I need to act matured! Well, sorry if I act and think childish!

Good Day for you folks~


End file.
